Power modules can be used to control a main current, e.g. in a power converter such as an inverter or rectifier. In effect they behave like a transistor, where a control signal can alter the state of the power module between a conducting and a blocking state. The power module, in turn, can comprise a number of power switches, such as IGBTs (insulated-gate bipolar transistors) arranged in parallel to act on a provided control signal. A gate unit can also be provided to provide a suitable signal to the actual power switches based on the control signal provided to the power module.
A problem occurs if components such as a chip comprising a power switch or the gate unit of a power module fails. This can result in the power module becoming uncontrollable whereby the function of a circuit in which the power module is installed can stop functioning. In some cases, secondary failures can occur, resulting in further damage to property or people, e.g. from a resulting fire.
It is thus desired to manage failures of such power modules better.